


Gentleness

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Anton takes care of his wife. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleness

Anton knows the second she posts the quote that he is needed. 

'Please be careful with me. Sometimes I just get sad and I don't know why. I'm sorry.' 

He sets his phone aside instantly, making for the bedroom and sighing at the sight of her, his Darcey, curled into herself and clearly miserable. He moves closer, settles beside her and pulls her back so she is tucked against him, curling around her tightly, his arms light around her waist, his lips brushing her shoulder as he settles. He loves her. Even like this. Especially like this. 

"I'm here Darling, I'm not leaving."

He means it. He will never leave her. 

She sighs and her breathing catches, his arms tightening at her waist, his lips brushing her ear now. 

"I love you."


End file.
